Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and, in particular, to an optoelectronic semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereto.
Related Art
In comparison with the conventional liquid crystal display device, the micro LED array display composed of micro LEDs (μLEDs) is more contributive to the purposes of lightness and thinness because it doesn't require an additional backlight source.
In the conventional procedure of manufacturing an optoelectronic device (such as a display) by using LEDs (the length of a side is greater than 100 μm), the epitaxial process is used to form LEDs, and then the half cutting (electrical insulation), probing and full cutting are performed to obtain the individual LEDs, which are subsequently transferred to a carrying substrate. Then, one or more LEDs are picked up from the carrying substrate by a pick-up head to be transferred to, for example, the matrix circuit substrate for the subsequent processes. However, with regard to the μLEDs, because they have a smaller size in the length of a side (less than 100 μm, such as 25 μm or less), when they are used to form the optoelectronic device in the manufacturing procedure the same as mentioned above, they require a higher accuracy of the equipment and a higher cost as well as a complicated process, and therefore the manufacturing time and cost of the optoelectronic device will be increased.